


We have a relationship?

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Dom!Coulson, Dom!Lincoln, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sub!May, dom!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a realtionship with Melinda May was never gonna be easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, don't know what happened but I ended up trying to write feels....

Skye

She’d realised that May was avoiding her hours ago. 

Every time she entered a room, May had just left. Each time she turned a corner to follow her, May had just disappeared round the next. And when she chased to catch her up, there was no sign. Damned bloody superspies.

So she’d hung out in the gym. For four hours. May always came to the gym in the mornings. Always. 

Always except today apparently.

*Sigh* It wasn’t like she’d meant to say “love you” as she kissed the back of May’s neck. She’d been half asleep for God’s sake! Everyone knew you couldn’t blame people for what they said when they were half asleep. It’d just slipped out. If May didn’t have damned superspy hearing abilities then she’d never even have heard it! So, there – it was May’s fault really for hearing it and not Skye’s for it slipping out when she was half asleep.

But how was she supposed to seduce May into a relationship if she never bloody well saw her again?!

 

May

Skye was looking for her… and she was hiding.

No. No, she wasn’t _hiding_ from Skye. She was choosing to avoid an unpleasant conversation. That was what she was doing. 

It was for Skye’s benefit that she was hiding -avoiding her. If they had that conversation then May would have to let her down and Skye would only end up hurt.

She didn’t do relationships. She didn’t do feelings or attachments. It was better for all of them if they just ended it now and gave each other a bit of distance until whatever feelings they – _Skye_ had evaporated.

A relationship with Skye just wasn’t feasible. She’d left relationships behind her. She was... not a good person. She wouldn’t burden anyone else with that.

Skye deserved better. Skye deserved to be with someone who… someone good. Someone sweet and kind. Someone who could do all the romance and all the cuddles and little gestures. She deserved to be with someone who loved her.

May wasn’t. She couldn’t. Wouldn’t. And she certainly wasn’t falling ridiculously in love with anyone any time soon.

So, as much fun as further encounters would be between them, she had to let Skye down now, before Skye got any more attached. The problem was… well, it was Skye and she really didn’t take “no” well as an answer. Which meant that May was going to have to be cruel if she wanted it to have any effect. That’d hurt Skye. She really didn’t want to hurt Skye.

So she was hidi- avoiding the conversation.

 

Skye

She knew she’d find May eventually.

Not even a creepy superspy could avoid every single camera on base – they’d had May and Bobbi both try it a number of times when positioning the cameras to ensure that no one could. So, after watching far too much video footage of empty hallways and people doing boring things, Skye had finally tracked her down – the bus. She supposed she should have guessed at that really. All of the original team seemed to gravitate there when they needed space. It was comforting. A home of sorts to them.

She didn’t try to keep her approach from May as she was pretty confident that with no other way off the plane May wasn’t going anywhere. Well, that and it was nigh on impossible anyway and could very probably result in injury.

May didn’t stop her Tai Chi for anyone. 

Hell, she’d probably continue to move in that same hypnotic trance like state whilst the bus burned down in flames around her. (Only then to walk out completely unscathed, hair unruffled without a spec of soot on her and tell them all that she’d put the flames out when she finished if they could all stop racing about like morons panicking – damned superspies.)

May didn’t stop her Tai Chi - not for anything or anyone.

May stopped her Tai Chi for Skye.

“What do you want Skye?” May asked, facing her.

“You” Did she squeak that? She cleared her throat and said more confidently, “You.”

May sighed, her arms raised then fell in a gesture of what? Frustration? Annoyance? Hopelessness?

“Not just you. I… _we_ need to talk,” Skye pressed.

“We don’t need to talk Skye. You want to talk. There’s a difference,” was May’s succinct response as she turned away to grab at a water bottle, dismissing Skye from her thoughts.

 

May

If only she could dismiss Skye from her mind but every time she managed to push the thought away it flew back and hit her all over again.

She didn’t want to talk to Skye. She didn’t want to. 

She didn’t even know what to say if she did. 

Her thoughts were unordered, uncontrolled, and completely unlike her. She didn’t like it. She needed space to think. She needed time - time to work through it all in a logical ordered sense and sort everything into neat little mental boxes, packing away those that were to be avoided so that they didn’t keep popping up at inopportune moments and make her lose focus.

But Skye wasn’t giving her space. She wasn’t giving her time. She wanted to talk. To talk now, when her mind was a chaotic storm of unhappiness. She couldn’t do this now. She couldn’t.

She turned back to face Skye, wholly unsurprised that she’d not taken the hint and left, fully intending to draw a line and make Skye leave. But the caution in Skye’s eyes, the expectation of something hurtful being thrown her way again…

Ah. She couldn’t hurt Skye. 

She couldn’t look her in the eyes, watch those barricades fly back up and tears drop to the ground.

She… she didn’t know what to do!

 

Skye was watching her, waiting for her to hurt her, and… she didn’t want to do that. Why couldn’t she just go away? Just leave her alone. Or tell her what to do? She never had a problem following instructions, never had too many thoughts or decisions to make when someone else was in charge.

She moved to stand before Skye deliberately meeting her eyes before casting her gaze down and away to the side, submissively asking Skye to take control, to clear her mind just for a little while. “Please?” she begged quietly.

 

Skye

May looked near tears.

And wasn’t that just a phrase she’d never have thought possible a few days ago.

So when she stepped forwards and begged Skye to leave, she of course did. Of course she did. What else could she do? May never begged… well May never begged outside of a sexual context or for anything important. But she had, and so Skye had left. 

Left her to her damned Tai Chi.


	2. Chapter 2

May

She was up stalking the halls at too-god-damned-early in the morning again thanks to the nightmare. She’d got used to barely sleeping over the years. To waking up drenched in sweat from the horrors that her mind chose to torment her with. Memories and imaginings from Bahrain. Waking she knew what had happened. In dreams everything warped, expanded, became twice... ten times the horror. In dreams she didn’t always rescue them. She didn’t always kill the little girl. In nightmares she saw them all die. All except the little girl. In nightmares she became the little girl’s mother. Replaced Eva. Demanded other’s pain. In nightmares she was trapped. Trapped by a power she couldn’t comprehend. Couldn’t fight.

She heard Skye call her, of course she did. But she really wasn’t fit company right now and she really didn’t want to talk to Skye, so she increased her stride to carry her beyond the next corner where she could hop out of sight. Skye always seemed to wonder where how she’d vanish between one corridor and the next. It was a trick a few of them had picked up from their time working with Hawkeye. Ok, so it was a trick most of them had picked up whilst on base very clearly _not working_ with Hawkeye.

But just as she turned the corner to make her escape, she was flung about off balance and pressed into the wall. Of course it was Skye.

“I want to talk, May,” she started after she’d caught up and dropped whatever force had been holding her against the wall.

“I don’t,” she said as she pushed off intending to storm away.

The hand that grabbed her shoulder she shook easily, spinning Skye back and away with the momentum of the turn. She’d offered her surrender yesterday and been refused. There was no way she was playing along now just because _now_ Skye wanted to fuck her.

The power that flung her suddenly backwards she couldn’t shake so easily. She hit the wall again with more force, cracking her head back against unyielding concrete. She’d have bruises tomorrow for sure.

The pressure held her stationary, pressed against the wall but not compressing her. Just there. Immovable. Like being slid between two narrow walls, just the first was invisible.

She fought against it. Pushed. Strained.

She tried to move sideways a little. To move just one arm. Nothing. 

Not an invisible wall. A May sized package. She was vacuum packed.

She fought again. Fought to move... anything.

She was trapped. Immobile. The power – it had her and she couldn’t fight it. It was all of her nightmares at once. She couldn’t fight. She couldn’t get out. She couldn’t get out. Couldn’t breathe.

She could feel herself hyperventilating. Could feel her breaths coming shorter. Faster. She couldn’t get the air she needed.

She needed to breathe. She needed to get out. Get out get out get out get out...

“May?” Skye, thank God! Skye was here. She’d rescue her. She’d get her out, let her breathe. “May, we need to talk and I’m not just letting you walk away this time.”

Noooooo her panicked brain realised. It was Skye’s fault. Skye was doing this to her. Skye had trapped her with powers she couldn’t fight. Wasn’t letting her go. Skye, beautiful innocent Skye, was holding her trapped. Stealing her breath. 

But Skye... Skye would let her go. Of course she would. Skye would let her go if she needed out. She just had to tell her, “Let me go, Skye.” 

And Skye would let her- “No. Not this time.” What?!? She wanted out. Skye was always supposed to let her out when she wanted out. They’d agreed a safeword to make sure... Oh yeah, that wasn’t the word.

“Red,” she said breathless but firmly. She was pretty sure it came out firmly.

“What? No! We’re not... we’re not playing games here, May. You don’t need to use a safeword to stop. I... Did I hurt you? Are you hurt?” Confusion gave way to concern in Skye’s voice but she couldn’t hear it over the rushing in her ears. The panic that was now driving her - she’d used her safeword and been refused. She was trapped and Skye wasn’t letting her go. She had just enough semblance of self to try again before she really lost it. Before she broke down and screamed. Cried and begged to be let loose.

“I used my safeword, Skye. Let me out.” She thinks she managed to keep her tone level. Keep it even. Keep the desperation, the fear, the panic from entering her voice. She waited a few moments but the pressure didn’t lessen. 

“Please,” she begged quietly with a small sob and she dropped suddenly boneless to the floor.

 

Skye

May didn’t look at her as she crawled to her feet or as she walked away.

And, Skye didn’t know what to say.

How had it gone so badly so fast? She’d just wanted to talk to May. Just get her to listen. To stop bloody well walking away all the damned time! Why wouldn’t May just sit and talk to her so that they could sort this, whatever this thing is between them, sort it out?

She just wanted May to stop. To listen. So, she’d stopped her.

She’d restrained her before with her power. It had never been a problem. May had never wanted out like that. She’d fought before sure... for fun. She’d smirked and pushed and goaded...

But not this time. This time there was something wild in her eyes. Almost afraid. 

 

Oh, what the hell was wrong with them?


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln

“Will you fuck me please, I need a break.” wasn’t quite what he was expecting to hear when he entered his quarters. In actual fact he hadn’t expected to hear anything save for maybe the slight sigh of air as the door closed behind him having been fairly sure that he’d locked the place as he left.

“What’s wrong?” he asked stepping closer to where May stood, arms wrapped around herself defensively giving off heavy ‘do not approach’ vibes. He approached anyway, he’d never thought himself smart.

She raised a hand in front of him as she said “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he asked quietly, advancing until the palm of her hand pressed against his chest.

She inhaled audibly and straightened to her full height (still tiny, he almost smirked) before telling him in no uncertain terms “I don’t want comforting and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay...” he breathed stepping into her space, forcing her to either bend her arm or step backwards to keep the distance between them. She retreated a step before seeming to realise what she’d done and halting, refusing to move further as he crushed his chest to hers, her hand trapped between them.

She was forced to tilt her head back to look up at him when he stood this close and her now rapidly increasing breath skittered across his chin. He leaned down slightly so that he could look directly in her eyes, emphasising his point “You just want me to fuck you, right?” he stated more harshly than he probably should have. He hated the fact that she kept running from them – physically and emotionally. The latest hiding from Skye ‘for her own good’ had meant she’d stayed away from both of them and he was fed up of dragging her back to talk about things like an adult when she clearly didn’t want to. He’d left the two of them to it this time, concerned that in his frustration he’d only end up fanning the flames higher.

She nodded at him. One short sharp nod. 

“Then get on the bed. Hands and knees,” he ordered and grabbing her arm dragged her over to push her face down on the bed still clothed. She pulled herself up into position silently, head hanging down.

He knelt behind her, reaching around simply to under her trousers, perfunctory. Required. He slide everything down to her knees, the constrictive clothing preventing her legs from spreading much further than the few inches they were already. He unzipped himself and was forced to take himself in hand for a short while to bring himself to hardness. He didn’t want to do this but she’d come to him, it was what she wanted. He’d tried talking. Skye and he both had but it hadn’t seemed to make any difference. So he was going to show her instead. Hopefully, this would stick. 

He slid two fingers against her entrance, sliding back and forth until she provided enough lubrication for him to slide them inside. He massaged her quickly, scissoring his fingers and stretching her only briefly, before removing his fingers and pressing his cock inside. Urmf – she was tight. The lack of warm up meant that she wasn’t really ready for him and the clothing preventing her from spreading her legs only increased the tightness as he slowly pushed forwards to fill her. He held back his groans through sheer force of will.

May remained silent and still beneath him. That she wasn’t aroused was pretty apparent and he wasn’t in any hurry to change that. She wanted just a fuck and that was what she was getting.

He held her hips in place as he rocked back steadily removing himself from her tight channel then forced himself back inside more firmly. She gasped but otherwise didn’t react.

He continued to work himself inside her, fucking her as she’d asked, building slowly to a depressing finish inside of her. He pulled out and tucked himself away – he’d clean up later. He then pulled her panties and trousers back up into place, reaching round her to fasten them.

He stepped back off the bed with a harsh “You’re done” and she crawled to the other side away from him before standing and heading to the door. Only as the dim light caught her face did he see the reflection of tears. 

His heart ached. He sighed heavily and moved to stand between her and the doorway. He cupped her cheek in his palm, leaning down to try to catch her eyes but she refused to look at him. He spoke softly but insistently to her: “This isn’t what we want. This isn’t what we do. We don’t ‘just fuck’. You need to work out what you want soon, pet. Because I am not ‘just fucking’ you again.” 

Then he let her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobbi

May was always a puzzle to work out - a quiet little conundrum of carefully blanked expressions.

But she liked her.

She liked her quick wit - delivered with the arch of an eyebrow, a pointed look or a roll of the eyes. She liked her ability to kick ass and take no prisoners – she was one of the few that gave her a really good work out when they sparred, giving her poignant tips to help her improve. And she liked her loyalty – her loyalty to her colleagues, her loyalty to Shield, her loyalty to Coulson. She liked her.

So watching her like this, closed off and hurting, was hard. Even if there was barely any outward difference from her usual self.

 

Skye

She’d spent the last few days rehashing what had happened, the fear in May’s eyes haunting her every time she closed her eyes. She’d stayed away as May had wanted. She’d not seen Lincoln either, afraid to admit to him that she’d hurt May so badly. She’d not really left her quarters that much at all really. 

 

Lincoln

He couldn’t decide if he’d made a mistake forcing May into an ultimatum. She’d certainly not spoken to him since. If he hadn’t laid it all out there – relationship or nothing – then maybe they’d all still be together. He’d still be able to hold her, to comfort her whilst she was upset even if she’d never let on that she needed his comfort, to fall asleep with her in his arms. 

He sighed heavily. There wasn’t much he could do to change that now.

 

Coulson

He could see that she was hurting – he wasn’t blind. 

He’d known and loved Melinda May for years. He could read her non-expressions like a book even when she didn’t want him to. But she was hurting from something he couldn’t protect her from and the few times he’d tried to approach her to get her to talk about it she’d stayed silent.

So, he didn’t need the repeated visits from the various members of his team asking him how she was and what he was going to do about it. He was doing what he could. He was the friendly ear she hadn’t taken up. The shoulder she certainly hadn’t cried on. 

He sighed as another hesitant knock rattled against his door, letting his head fall forwards into his hands briefly before calling for them to enter. 

“Sir, have you got a minute? Its about May...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Coulson to sort her out...
> 
> Cos in my little world Coulson and May are like besties who share everything

Coulson

“Enough, May. Its time to put on your big girl panties, talk to Skye and Lincoln and make this right.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“So, you three are just going to continue avoiding each other and being miserable for the rest of your lives? That sure sounds like a swell idea for a relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship.” 

“No relationship, huh? So, what do you want to do then, May? Go back to how it was before? Sleep with whoever you want? Play slave to the few who take your fancy? You want to sub for me again? Do you? I can’t promise it’ll be like it is with Skye but I’m certainly happy to beat your ass for you!”

“Don’t be crude.”

“The truth is you don’t want to play with anyone else now. You want Skye. You want Lincoln. You want _them_. You don’t want me or Fury or Clint or Tasha. Because it’d be hollow. It’d be a blip of pleasure soon forgotten. And you know why?”

“No, but I’m sure-”

“Don’t interrupt! You know why?! Because WE DONT LOVE YOU!” he roared “And you don’t love us!” 

 

“Love is for children”

“Don’t try to Romanoff me, May. I know you better than that.”

 

“Fine. I’m scared. Happy?” she said throwing up the first thing that came to mind. She was not going to admit to having feelings for the two of them. Inappropriate feelings that would only end up with the two of them hurt in the end.

“Scared..? You’re being ridiculous.”

“Thanks for your help, Phil,” she said sarcastically heading straight for the door.

He chased her down quickly. “Woah, woah. Why are you scared of Skye?”

“Why am I scared of Skye! Oh lets think for a minute! She has powers that could pretty much shake the world apart!” she shouted at him. It was an excuse. She knew it was – Skye wasn’t a theat.

“Skye’s not a threat, May.” See, even he agreed with her subconscious.

“She IS a threat! How can you be so blind? She can incapacitate any of us with a thought. A single thought, Phil! One thought and all that training, all that knowledge and ability we’ve spent years training, it flies straight out the window! One thought from her and we’re all helpless! Useless.” 

Yes it was an excuse to let her stay angry, to blame Skye and keep them apart, but it was well founded. A niggling fear that remained. A... well more than a niggle... a concern lets call it. A concern that floated aimlessly about her mind, warping in her nightmares until Skye was standing before her forcing her to comply, to mindlessly seek out pain.

“Skye would never do that.”

“She did!” she screamed back at him on the verge of tears. “She used her powers and she forced me... to stay. And you need to realise the danger she poses now!” 

“You really think Skye would... No, no you don’t. I know you, May.” Damnit, he did. He always seemed to see through her. “You don’t believe that. You’re just making excuses, putting the blame on Skye because its so much easier to leave when there’s a reason. So much easier to blame someone else. But this, what you’re doing to Skye, making her think that you don’t trust her, that she’s the one to blame for hurting you, its cruel, May.” He paused moments to let it sink in before quietly adding “I never thought you’d be cruel.”

“I am not blaming Skye to be cruel,” she enunciated slowly. “Skye pinned me against a wall. She took me out and I couldn’t even try to fight back, Phil. And that... that scared me.” It did. Skye had scared her. For a minute. For two. But the idea of letting Skye love her, letting her get close and lov- no. She wasn’t going there.

“Oh May. Will you just think for a minute?!” he shouted getting back into the swing of the argument, “Think and be honest, with yourself at least, if not with me?” 

“Honest? I’ve been nothing but honest! You think it’s easy for me to tell you I’m scared?! That I’m scared of another enhanced – another one that might try to take control from me, that I can’t fight, that I might have to...”

“Oh you’re not scared of Skye or her powers, May, you’re scared of yourself!”

“She ignored my safeword, Phil!” she screamed back at him rather than address the real issue. “She ignored it and then she used her powers to force me to do something I didn’t want to do!”

The fight seemed to drain out of him all at once. He continued in a much more moderate tone “She didn’t ignore your safeword, May. She held you against a wall for a few seconds longer than you wanted and she did it to check if you were hurt.”

She sobbed once and turned her back to him. “She didn’t ignore you, May,” he emphasised, coming to stand behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort. “She didn’t. She loves you. And you’re really scared because maybe... maybe you love her too.”

She turned into him, hiding her face against his chest and let herself fall apart. Finally.

 

“Phil?” she mumbled against his chest.

“Hmm?”

“My ‘big girl panties’?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is still a coward so its Coulson to the rescue!

May

“I’m not scared of you, Skye, and I’m sorry that I let you think that,” that was what she told Skye when she summoned up the courage to go find her and then she’d left.

“I’m sorry that I implied I only wanted you for fucking, Linc. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” was what she told Lincoln when she found him practising zapping random rocks from the base roof before she’d about turned and headed back inside, disappearing from view as he’d chased after her.

She wasn’t a coward... but she wasn’t ready to open up to them either.

 

Coulson

He’d given it three days. 

Three whole days. 72 hours and change.

He was almost certain after their talk that May went to apologise to both Skye and Lincoln and explain herself... although it was May so there was always the possibility that her apology and explanation both had been lacking in verbosity.

That was three days ago. 

It didn’t appear to have made any difference.

Skye was still in her room, barely emerging for sustenance and then at god awful times to ensure she met no one. Lincoln was off somewhere being moody and intractable whilst everyone gave him space. May... May was being May. She was working, eating and pretending to sleep as though nothing was any different. May was miserable.

He’d given it three days for them to get their acts together before he’d interfered.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He went after Skye first.

He knew her far better than he knew Lincoln after all.

“She’s scared I’ll hurt her. Break her heart so she keeps it locked away, in a combination safe, covered in thorns, at the top of a tower, with an impenetrable wall, a moat and probably a dragon just to be sure.”

He snorted. “You don’t get her at all if you think she’s doing this to protect herself. She thinks she’s doing this to protect you. You and Lincoln. To put your hearts in that far away tower and post the dragon to keep her well away from them.” He knew she was considering it carefully, wrapping her mind around it before answering a few minutes later.

“That makes like no sense.”

“Love rarely does.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He decided that he needed back-up to talk to Lincoln. It’s much more awkward to talk about feelings when he doesn’t know the guy.

Especially when what he does know is that the guy is sleeping with his best friend. A best friend he’s slept with himself a time or two. And the guy’s sleeping with his surrogate daughter at the same time. It’s gonna be awkward. 

So, he invites Hunter (if it’s gonna be awkward he may as well have the distraction/hilarity of Hunter) and then he invites Fitz too (because Fitz has been at his door nearly every day asking after May and really Fitz could always do with getting out of the lab a bit more) and before you know it everyone’s invited and they’re having an impromptu boys night in. He arranged to restock the fridge and the snacks cupboards. Hey, they’re guys. If they’re having a guys night in there in gonna be a LOT of beer and beer based bragging.

“Don’t say that” “Don’t say that” well at least he and Lincoln were on the same page.

“Okay. Okay,” Hunter replied quickly with arms raised in the universal sign of surrender. “So, dissing the girlfriend is a ‘no-no’ even though you’re pretty much broken up. I get it.”

“We’re not broken up,” Lincoln replied immediately the challenge in his tone evident to all as he sat up straight on the beaten couch gesturing threateningly with the hand holding his near empty beer bottle. 

“So... what do _you_ call it when you’re not sleeping with someone, not dating them-” Hunter started.

“not living with them-” Fitz broke in.

“not speaking to them-” Hunter continued not to be outdone.

“not being around them-”Fitz interrupted again.

“not even seeing them-” Hunter jumped back in. 

“not caring if they’re upset...” he added quietly and no one jumped back in to add anything more as the silence turned uncomfortable.

They each returned their focus to the beer bottles in their hands, gulping more from the inverted bottle necks simply to give them something to do than out of any preference for a drink. 

“I do care if they’re upset,” Lincoln whispered to himself after the pause before abruptly standing, draining his beer setting the bottle down on the table gently and leaving in the direction of Skye’s quarters.

He smiled to himself at a job well done. It hadn’t been the least bit awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

May

“I thought maybe you’d want to tie me up for this conversation. Make sure I couldn’t leave,” she said as they simply waved her to sit down on Skye’s bed, a bed they had previously shared. 

She was more than nervous about the conversation to come but Coulson had convinced her that it was necessary and she had found herself missing the two of them so much that she had somehow ended up agreeing with him that they both deserved a proper explanation or maybe just to talk to them again... about anything.

“We thought about it,” Skye admitted candidly. (What she didn’t admit was that she’d hacked the door lock to ensure that it wouldn’t be opening any time soon and therefore that May wouldn’t be walking out before they’d at least said their piece.)

“If you can’t stay and have an adult conversation with us about our relationship then there’s no point in us even continuing,” Linc stated adamantly. (What he didn’t admit was that he’d sent a trickle of electricity into the door lock, blowing its circuits so that it wouldn’t be opening any time soon and therefore that May wouldn’t be walking out on them before they got the opportunity to convince her to stay.)

She accepted the criticism as her due and stood to take up a more attentive position awaiting the rest of the criticism that she expected would follow. They’d earned the right to have their say. It was only her cowardice – not wanting to hear it from the two of them in particular – that had kept her running even after she’d apologised. 

They’d both been upset by her failures to communicate. It wasn’t that she was trying to be difficult to upset them, she just didn’t know what to say a lot of the time. Because, really, when there was nothing left to say except something that would hurt them what else was she supposed to do?

From the way they were both suddenly standing blocking her route to the door, they presumed her sudden movement was to leave. She would have smiled if she’d been anywhere close to happy. They deserved to berate her for the pain she had caused them before they moved on.

“I’m not leaving, Skye, Linc,” she reassured them quietly, looking down at the sombre carpet. She wasn’t sure what colour it had started life as but it had seen better days. It was clear even to her own mind that when she was distracting herself with thoughts of a worn carpet she really was becoming desperate!

“Really?” Skye said breathlessly hopeful and she looked up to see the two of them beaming at her. 

She frowned at the carpet. That wasn’t what she’d meant! She’d just meant she wasn’t leaving them right then. That they could say their piece and she wouldn’t try to leave until they’d finished berating her. They deserved the opportunity to do so without her trying to up and leave at every hurtful thing. She’d held herself at attention before dozens of drill sergeants yelling at her over the years, she could do the same to let Skye and Linc have their turns she’d convinced herself. She knew rationally that it would hurt more coming from them but she figured that she could still stand fast and she knew that she deserved it after using hurtful things to drive them away.

She looked up again to meet their eyes intending to dash their hopes and hurt them once again. It was all she ever seemed to do now - hurt them. She wasn’t sure she could do it again. She wasn’t sure what decision she had made when she met their eyes or what her expression showed to them but she had little time to care as Linc rushed her, grabbing her up into a crushing, followed swiftly by Skye hugging herself around him, her small arms digging into her back as they laughed and sobbed against her. 

Oh God, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t hurt them again now. Not when they were so relieved just to hold her. When they were both so … happy.

They let go briefly and she was spun into Skye’s arms, Linc coming around her back to sandwich her between the two of them so close she thought they’d all have trouble breathing. She should have felt squashed but she just felt … safe. 

Content.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Linc had recovered from the excitement first, bending down to place his head upon her shoulder, his breath sending strands of her hair twisting and tangling on the currents as he told her softly of their plans for the conversation, of how they’d wanted to convince her with words to give them a second chance, of how they’d take anything she was willing to give them even if she continued to claim that there was no relationship or feelings between them – they’d take just her, and of how if that’d failed they’d jokingly planned to tie her to the bed and convince her even though both had known that would never have worked. 

Skye joined in the story part way through, telling her that they’d argued at first about the best way to convince her. That Linc had wanted to tell her straight that he wanted her love (she stiffened at the word but they’d continued on as though it went unnoticed. She knew that it didn’t) and that he knew she loved them back (she managed to control her reaction to that one a bit better) and that she needed to get her head out of her arse (she chuckled at that and was pleased to note it wasn’t forced). Then Linc told her that Skye had wanted to just reassure her, to tell her that they were all scared, that anyone of them could end up hurt especially in their dangerous lives, but that being together through the hurt and pain was far better than facing it alone.

“We decided that if you were so concerned with protecting us then we’d convince you that hurting us now was far worse than anything you could do to hurt us in the future. That we were already in too deep to get out. Our hearts are already compromised when it comes to you.”

“Then she was going to argue that its our choice, our decision whether we risk our hearts. That you can’t take that decision away from us.”

“Especially when its already been made.”

“We chose the risk.” 

“We chose you.”

They both drew back to look at one another over the same shoulder. “That was even better than what we’d planned to say,” Skye smirked to Linc, obviously incredibly pleased with herself! 

“We’re so damned irresistible right now, she’s not gonna have a chance,” Linc smirked back to her. 

Honestly! The pair of them were impossible! One smart arse in a relationship was more than sufficient but the two of them together just seemed to bounce off one another to become an exponential mass of smart arse-y-ness. She loved them.

She’d missed them.

She let out a small chuckle rewarding them for their antics as they settled back down, chins upon her shoulders and wrapped around her in the most comfortable all encompassing body hug she’d ever dreamed about. Secure with the two of them holding her in place and protecting her from all sides she sighed and let her own head fall forwards to rest her forehead on Skye’s shoulder, letting her mind work its way through everything they had said in support of their case whilst they stood silently slightly swaying.

The two of them had always been honest with her and they were right – it was their risk to take, their decision to make and they appeared to have made it. She just had to do her best not to hurt them further now. And she had to try to match their honesty with her own.

“I want you,” she tells Skye’s shoulder. “Both of you,” she clarifies quickly turning her head to meet Linc’s chuckling eyes to ensure he understood she meant to include both of them in that statement. 

“I’m sensing an ‘and’ coming…” 

“ _AND_ I don’t want anyone else,” she confesses to the poor worn carpet and they know what she means to say even if she can’t say the words yet.

“We love you too,” they reply almost in tandem. 

Then between them they somehow spin her about, flinging her to land on the nearby bed as they pounce on her and she finds herself chuckling along with them in relief until their laughter turns to moans...

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh make up sex :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re-jigged the chapters about so some of what's in this might seem familiar...

May

Linc breaks off from the kiss he's sharing with Skye over her shoulder due to a lack of breath to continue the tongue tussle any longer. She knows how he feels having just been on the receiving end of one of Skye desperate kisses – she’s still trying to catch her breath now!

But Skye apparently is suffering no such breath shortage issues as she growls with a saucy smirk “I want to fuck you until you can’t think so that you can never think of leaving us again.” 

And, oh! Isn’t that just what she needs right now – a long hard desperate fucking from the never gentle Skye to cement her place here with them in her own mind. “Yes. Please,” she manages through gasps as they continue to rub together frantically. 

Not to be left behind, Linc manages to find breath to state his intentions – they know how hearing them say it sets her mind to reeling, heightening her pleasure and the anticipation of more. “I want to be inside you, so deep inside you that I know you’re really here with us. Then I want to cum right there inside you, mark you so intimately that anyone else who tries to touch you will know you’re mine.”

Her pussy clenched hard at the idea, of being marked, of being theirs. Owned. “Please. God, please yes,” she managed to force out whilst her mind whirled in an ever increasing spiral of pleasures.

At some unseen signal they both stopped moving, stopped thrusting up against her rubbing so delightfully and she groaned with disappointment letting her own hips fall still as she guessed at the torment they were about to begin. She slumped down on top of Skye almost uncaring that she might be heavy as she waited for them to tell her what dastardly game they were about to play to drive her out of her mind with frustrated need.

“I…” Skye was struggling to say something so she rolled off half to the side to let her breath easier. She knew it was no use trying to delay whatever they were coming up with by staying churlishly in place. Skye took in an overly exaggerated breath before continuing “I don’t think she’s being very communicative about her wants, do you Linc?”

Oh, so obvious! She was so not playing this game right now!

She quickly interrupts whatever Linc is about to say bykissing him swiftly and soundly before looking him dead in the eye and telling him “I want what you want. I want your cock thrusting its way deep into my pussy and I want you to scold me with your cum, marking me for all to know that I’m yours.” Without missing a beat, she turns away from his stunned expression to plant a heavy kiss on Skye’s smirking lips, who surprisingly lets her keep control of it until she withdraws and tells her “I want you to fuck me so hard that I lose all thought of ever leaving either of you again.”

Then she lies back as the two smirk, looking at one another like cats with a whole bucket of cream before dropping the bombshell on them both: “I want both of you to fuck me _together_ until we have _the_ best fucking orgasms of our lives! 

“Now, is that clear enough for the two of you and can we leave your stupid communication lessons to another time?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Linc almost shouts back at her while he flinging himself onto his back next to her, fisting his erection in hand whilst he waits for them.

But Skye is just looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile. “You trying to take charge here, pet?” Skye asks carefully non-committedly. 

Oh. She kind of had hadn’t she? Argh! So where exactly did they want the line drawing then between communication, telling them what she wanted and not topping? A question for another time perhaps? A time when she wasn’t hoping to be fucked into a rapidly nearing oblivion by her two very hot Doms after over a fortnight of abstinence?

“Sorry?” she asked Skye more than stated.

“Care to rephrase your wishes for this encounter then, pet?” Skye asked her gently with a knowing smile.

Might as well do it properly then, she thinks, and shuffles down the bed to kneel prostrate at their feet before complying the best that she knew how:

“Please, Masters. Please would you fuck my pussy hard with your huge cock and cum deep inside me to mark me so that everyone knows I’m owned? Please would you fuck my ass so slow and deep that I’ll lose all ability to rationally think, and repeat it whenever I need it, so that I can never even think of leaving again? Please would you take me together so that I can feel you both moving inside me at one time, both owning me and loving me? 

 

“Then please would you fuck us all through several amazing orgasms?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

There wasn’t time to even think of bracing herself before Skye was flying into her, knocking her backwards and pinning her down on the bed with her lower legs tucked uncomfortably underneath her. Soft lips met hers to swallow her surprised yelp before a slick tongue plundered inside, taking and owning, re-asserting control. A moan escapes her as two seeking hands reach for her breasts unannounced, rubbing and squeezing in turn making her writhe and arch seeking more.

“Good girl,” Skye breaks off to say with a cocky smirk but she can’t find it in herself to be annoyed about the cockiness whilst she’s still gasping for breath. Oh! And oh so sensitive she appreciates as Skye slithers across her body, dragging against her sensitive nipples, before rolling off the bed and heading to the Drawer of Wonder. Damn! Skye’s even got her calling it that now! 

“Up here, pet,” comes the call from Linc, diverting her attention, and she manages to pull herself up from the uncomfortable heap in which she was sprawled to crawl back up to him. He pulls her across his lap, seating her just below his hardness with a gasp and she rolls against him drawing forth more breathy exhalations, until he holds her hips fast to stop her. “Hands behind you, grab your forearms,” he instructs and she sits up to do so, relying almost entirely upon his hands on her hips to support her in place as he raises her up and guides her gently down upon his cock.

They both moan as the first touch, his hardness against her soft wetness, but its as nothing compared to the long satisfied groans as she’s sunk down. Her muscles stretch beautifully to accommodate him as he slowly pushes inside. Her back arches, her head rolled back with eyes closed just feeling him, stretching her, pulsing inside her. Her hips demand that she move and she tries but he holds her firmly in place, torturing them both.

She rocks her head back forwards to meet his eyes knowing that her own are heavily lidded with desire and tries to convey her demand through an intense look alone. She grinds down as much as he allows her to, making infinitesimally small movements that send shockwaves through them both but are not nearly enough for either of them.

She wants to move.

But with her hips held firmly in place by his large hands and her arms bound in place by his command, she’s no way to get the leverage she needs to force the issue. And she can’t make demands. So she begs him...

A soft “please” seems to have been all he was waiting for as he reaches for her arm, pulling her down into him before rolling them over and plundering her depths. He sets to an immediately fast pace, his cock dragging against her as he withdraws, as her muscles clench trying to keep him from leaving, before plowing back inside, forcing her pussy open to accept him. Using the hands she’s kept bound beneath her as leverage she manages to arch up to throw her legs around his hips, locking her ankles so that she can thrust back up into him, increasing their pleasure yet further. She’s almost no concept of thought of anything else, of anything other than going faster, harder, working towards the inevitable release. Driving them both wild as she nears the cusp of what is certain to be a most fantastic orgasm. Linc grabs her thigh, hitching it up higher on his back, opening her more to him and changing the angle of her hips. On the next drive he’s brushing against that magical spot and on the next and ... oh!

He removes himself with great haste from her as she tips over the edge into bliss.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She comes back to awareness to find Skye has not wasted time whilst Lincoln was fucking her. She’s sporting a long but fairly thin strap on whilst her hands are busy away underneath, eyes locked on the two of them. She can’t tell just by watching how many fingers Skye has working inside herself but Skye’s sweat dampened body, glassy eyes and bitten lip tell tales that its just the right amount. 

She gathers enough of herself to struggle up on the shifting mattress and crawl her way over to Skye at the bottom of the bed whilst Linc pants and recovers to one side. She bends down, laying her head besides Skye’s pistoning fingers waiting to be told she can play. With a ragged exhale, Skye’s removing her fingers and she’s not waiting for permission any more. She grabs at the hand, redirecting it from its intended course and sucking slick fingers into her mouth to taste Skye’s sweet flavour. The groan that leaves her throat unintended is echoed above her and she allows the now clean fingers to slip from her mouth as she moves back down to taste from the source.

“Get back up there, pet,” she’s instructed before she can reach her destination and she very almost pretends she didn’t hear. “It my turn to fuck you now.” That she certainly did hear! So she’s quickly scrambling back up to the top of the bed, Linc’s hands guiding her back in to position over him. She looks back to find Skye’s walking awkwardly across the sinking bed on her knees with her fake cock in hand. It should look ridiculous. It doesn’t. It really doesn’t.

“My turn” and small hands on her hips are all the warning she gets from Skye before a hard dildo pistons deep into her pussy, rocking her forwards with the force as it crashing into her cervix. Fuck! The monster insider her may not be of epic proportions girth wise – a fact she is more than grateful for given where its intended to end up – but its bloody long and fills her so deep. As always, Skye conquers. She invades with force, decimates any opposition, pummels her into a shape more pleasing and rides roughshod over her notwithstanding any screams from the conquered. She’s thrashing and moaning by the third stroke. Stroke’s probably inaccurate – she feels like she’s being spit roasted, her insides pummelled and beaten! But by God does a long hard pounding feel good right now.

She’s not given the time she wants to enjoy it though as Skye stops thrusting, removing her fake cock. She’s empty, and somewhat annoyed at that fact, but then Lincoln is back inside her - hot flesh, heavy and fulfilling in a way that a fake cock can never be.

Her hips rock gently against him unable to hold completely still and he lets her have this small favour. Its a slow torture for both of them.

Then wet fingers are playing along her folds, stroking where they meet, scooping up her essence before reaching back further, circling and pressing at her asshole.

Pushing inside. 

There’s a little discomfort. Its expected. But Linc moves again, drawing her hips into responding to dancing and thrusting in time with him, the fingers elsewhere ever present on her mind but somehow not the overwhelming focus of before. Its almost too much and she groans collapsing down onto him heavily. Just lying there and letting them use her. It feels so good just to relax and let them do as they please. To know that she is pleasing them just by being there.

She’s stretched around two fingers and it still feels good. The fingers massaging, rubbing at her, scissoring slightly against tight muscles. Then fingers are rubbing against her walls, Linc leaping in shock as fingers deliberately rub hard against his cock through the thin barrier separating them and the feel of the two of them inside her playing with one another sends her muscles fluttering uncontrollably. Its all the warning they get of her impending orgasm but its just enough time for Skye to withdraw her fingers, Linc to swear and the pair of them to lift her quickly off him. She’s barely cognisant of these things as her mind soars. Its only as she comes down that she realises her pussy is clenching against emptiness and her hips continue to thrust against nothing as she’s held in mid air.

Skye is laughing, mainly at Linc she thinks as she notices how he is frantically trying to steady his own breathing, eyes shut tight with the effort of controlling himself and one hand squeezing at the base of his engorged and angry looking cock. She chuckles a little herself at the sight of him below her desperately trying to stave off his own climax. He’s adorable. ~~She loves him.~~ She wants him.

She swoops down to give him just a peck on the lips because she can’t resist.

She shuffles back intending to sit back up but Skye’s hand on her lower back interrupts her movement, the silent command to stay in place on her hands and knees obvious. She’s almost face to face with Lincoln, her hair forming a dark curtain around the two of them so that all she can see is his face – still screwed up in intense concentration. “Problem?” she asks him saucily. Yeah, she knows she shouldn’t be pushy but its not very often she gets to have the upper hand so sue her!

His eyes open, beautiful hazel orbs shining his happiness, reflecting her happiness back at her and she’s forced to kiss him again. Just a gentle sweet press of lips against soft lips. She’s just raised her head up away from him again when a hand cracks her ass. Hard! “Stop tormenting, Linc, pet,” Skye demands, laughter suffusing her voice. ~~She loves her.~~

She doesn’t get chance to respond – that’s probably a good thing as it was almost certain to come out snarky and get her into trouble. She doesn’t get the chance because her breath is stolen and her concentration scattered by the re-introduction of two of Skye fingers to her ass. Sudden and unapologetically thrust in deep leaving her bracing herself stock still whilst they shuffle a fraction of an inch. All of her being is focused upon the tiny little movements of those twitching fingers inside her. It feels glorious. Every little minute twitch. Every push and pull as they slide. Every...*gasp* every indescribable stretch as they’re scissored inside her. Glorious.

She’s barely aware that she’s been holding her breath, only cognisant of the fact when the fingers are removed and she’s suddenly gasping, inhaling rapidly, almost hyperventilating in an attempt to force air into her lungs.

“What did I tell you about those hands, pet?” comes Linc’s voice through the cloud in her mind as he tries to pull her down to rest flush against him. It takes a few minutes for the implied command to register, her arms locked and holding her up away from him until it does, but when it does she collapses down again like her strings have suddenly been cut. She has enough semblance of thought to try to shuffle down his body rather than stay where she’d fallen, heads level but sat on his stomach. It’s an annoyance being much smaller than her lover – they either got to kiss or fuck but rarely both at the same time. It was a good job Skye was nearer her height! But he stops her before she can make much progress squirming down lower with a huffed “if you get down there, this is all going to be over far sooner than I’d like...” She’s really no problem with that! She’s quite eager to make him cum, to watch him cum for her, because of her. Skye adding “and then who’s gonna fuck your pussy whilst I ream your ass?” however, clarifies things very rapidly!

Linc’s arms come up around her, cradling her own as she grasps her upper arms behind her back as instructed. Securing her in place. Binding her with his greater strength. She feels so small and vulnerable when he overpowers her like this. She loves it!

She lays her head down fully half on his shoulder, half on the pillows and relaxes secure that she isn’t in control. That she’s bound safe in his arms. That her masters are in complete control. That they could, _would_ use her as they pleased. Ah she loves them.

The press of the dildo into her loosened asshole is uncomfortable despite the preparation. It always is. But she stays relaxed, loose for them. To please them. Skye pushes forwards in one long stroke, a slow slide forcing her muscles to give way and accept the invader. Only when Skye bottoms out, hips meeting her ass does she stop, allowing them both several seconds to just breathe. With every breath she can feel it inside her, every slight clench of her ass shooting sparks of pleasure, ramping up the need that has been steadily building again inside of her. She clenches down hard, deliberately intensifying the sensations. This was one advantage over Skye having a real cock, she decides: she can clench down hard and nothing happens - it simply pushes back against her, equal and opposite reaction, immovable object and the unstoppable force.

“Okay?” Skye checks, leaning down over her back to whisper it almost in her ear, and she nods quickly unable to form any coherent words that could describe just how ‘okay’ she really was right now.

And then Skye moves... and things are far far better than ‘okay.’

She lets Skye take the lead, not really in any position to try otherwise as she is held captive by Linc, bound for Skye to slate her needs. For Skye to use. Skye sets up a pace far too steady for her liking but probably sensible given the circumstances. Skye’s inching her way back out before driving slowly... oh so slowly back inside her, but she isn’t able to form the words complain. Or to beg for more. She whimpers.

“Jesus Christ,” that was Linc she discerns, “Stop. Stop. You’ve gotta stop, Skye. You’re killing me here.”

“What’s wrong, electro boy? Can’t cope with two sex goddesses getting off on top of you?” she hears Skye’s breathless rejoinder.

“Oh I can cope! But if I don’t get in on the action soon we are gonna have problems...” Linc warns jokingly back.

She’s suddenly empty.

Hands are pulling at her hips, lifting her up from her frankly more than comfortable position and dragging her down the bed. Her arms are suddenly free so she tries to raise herself up and help with the move but they don’t appear to need her assistance as she is manhandled into position and thrust down atop Lincoln’s cock perfunctorily. She isn’t given any time to really appreciate the invasion before she’s shoved forwards to lie her head flat against his upper chest, hugged to him with her arms grasped behind her back again, and an invading cock is pressing up against her ass. Then its pushing steadily against the ring of flinching muscle, making it slowly give way, opening gradually up to allow Skye entry back into her ass.

The feeling of her pushing forwards inexorably, driving forwards into her alongside Linc, forcing her body simply to stretch around them, accommodate them both... argh! It’s soooooo gooooood. She can’t help but groan as her body adjusts, taking both of them deep inside her until they can go no further. Skye rests against her back and they take a few moments to revel in the feelings. The closeness. The knowledge that they surround her both inside and outside, that they are both so far inside her, so big and so hard, just forcing her to cope, forcing her body to take them. That she would do anything for these two. These two that owned her thoughts. Her body. Her heart.

The intensity of just having them both within her was forcing her over, her muscles fluttering around them, every clench increasing the sensations buffeting against her, the increase in turn sending her muscles spasming faster. An infinite circle of ever increasing pleasure. A whirlwind of sensation feedback sending her up higher and higher.

Linc broke their frozen position first with a low groan of surrender to the sensations as his hips thrust back and forth with the few inches of movement he had whilst trapped beneath her. His movement triggered her own, her body instinctually taking control, forcing her hips down against him as he drove up into her, increasing their combined pleasure. Skye followed their lead, pulling her hips back to withdraw her hard ‘cock’ from inside her in time with Linc. 

She was left whining as she ended up almost totally empty with each pull back and whimpering as the cocks forced their way back inside, together taking her from woefully empty to almost too full. Every pull back, every push forwards into her, every indescribably amazing movement... was swelling the wave of pleasure that she was riding. It was only a few more strokes before she was cresting that wave, soaring into a blinding orgasm and screaming out her pleasure, her fluttering muscles bringing Linc along for the ride as he spilled deep inside her and the sight of the two of them together with the working of the strap on against Skye’s clit forcing her over with them.

They collapsed in a breathy sweaty heap, Skye squishing her and her squishing Linc, but none of them were complaining. In fact, she’d never felt so satisfied.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

But at some point someone’s gotta move. 

“Skye, go clean up,” she instructs quietly with a gentle shove before they all end up falling asleep in a sweaty and messy pile.

“Why meeee?” Skye moans and she’s has to remind herself that yes, Skye is an adult no matter how much she might sometimes behave like a sulky teenager. “Why not you? If you’re the sub then you should clean us all up...” Skye grumbles back at her.

“Because you’re young and spry whilst I am old and tired,” she replied smartly then snuggled down further to make it more obvious that she was not going to be moving.

“No fair, playing the age card when you’re probably fitter than both of us,” Linc yawned at her.

Skye moved up higher to pierce him with a demanding stare instead.

“Don’t look at me like that, woman! I’m a man. I have genetic rights to fall asleep straight after sex!” was his quick excuse.

“Urgh!” Skye stated before rolling out of bed with far more heavy sighs, groans and grumbles than the manoeuvre actually called for. “I hate you both,” she stated as a parting shot as she entered the bathroom. 

“We love you too,” Linc called after her loudly and she almost opened her mouth to echo him.  
She was surprised to note that the thought of doing so didn’t actually scare her.

Huh, maybe they were in a relationship after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit to tie up a loose end ;)

The Next Morning

 

“Skye, the door won’t open. Can you wake up and look at it for me?” she whispered into Skye’s sleeping ear not wanting to wake Linc too.

“Hrmmm?” was the immediate answer she received as a sleepy Skye began to rouse herself.

“I said the door won’t open and I need your help,” she repeated patiently as Skye’s eyes seemed to gather more of herself together.

A low chuckle clued her in to the fact that Linc was now awake... but the continuing chortle made her suspicious.

 

“Skye...? Linc…? Why doesn’t the door pad work?”


End file.
